Mr. Stupid NoHead
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Biography Early Life Mr. Stupid NoHead was born in 1959 to Mr. Crooked NoHead and Mrs. Wretched NoHead, two members of the NoHead tribe. He spent the first few years of his life in a nursery under the care of robots, in a secret location in the NoHead base. Three years after NoHead was born, Mr. Crooked NoHead began to train him as an apprentice. He was raised brutally in their fortress and trained in their evil ways. The training of Mr. Stupid NoHead was focused on the honing of his powers and combat skills, as well as his natural talents. One winter, in the first five years of his role as an apprentice, NoHead accompanied his father, only to be subjected to intense cold and nearly froze to death. Mr. Crooked NoHead, unaffected by the biome’s freezing temperature, probed NoHead’s mind, forcing him to relive his worst memories, with the goal of extinguishing any lingering feeling of emotional attachment (though NoHead was not capable of love, so the latter failed). The NoHead’s overall goal was to use his son’s hate, anger and desperation for survival as a tool to destroy any vestiges of good in him, ensuring his evil was irrevocable. Were NoHead to give up, he would prove himself unworthy of the mantle; the young man endured, asking only when the trials would be over. Crooked also demonstrated a use of the mind-clouding technique by having his apprentice struggle to reach him, only to discover he had been a dopplegänger, and also subjected NoHead to deprivation of food, water and sleep. In regard to the history of the NoHeads, Mr. Crooked NoHead was more than aware of the fact that Mr. Stupid NoHead’s desire to kill him would grow in time; only a true NoHead wanted to seize the mantle of Master through murder. But like many of his NoHead predecessors, NoHead was appalled by the tenet that commanded the training of the NoHead Master's eventual killer. NoHead had no intention of dying by his son’s hand, or anyone else’s for that matter. Instead, he intended to break the cycle started by Mr. Demonic NoHead and Mr. Ghastly NoHead decades ago. In order to do so, Mr. Crooked NoHead wished for no secrets or feelings of jealousy and mistrust to exist between Mr. Stupid NoHead and himself. In the long run of the Grand Plan, Crooked envisioned himself as the “power behind the throne” while Stupid carried out the villain’s interests. Mr. Stupid NoHead, ever the academic with a desire for knowledge, yearned to learn more of the NoHead lore. However, his Master carefully concealed much information from his apprentice, and only intended to share his full knowledge at a gradual pace, depending on how much NoHead progressed. Among Mr. Crooked NoHead’s artifacts were databases that contained much of what Mr. Stupid NoHead desired to know. The police mistakenly believed that these databases sat in the Archives room in their station, but those were actually clever mental manipulations the NoHeads had caused. Destruction of the First NoHead Base Mr. Stupid NoHead commanded the robot troops to be on alert for Bladepoint as he began making his way through the base, as he knew that the longer he was able to tap into his powers while escaping, the more powerful he would become. During the search for Bladepoint, Commander Saul Cameron and Police Skyfighter Corps arrived at the NoHead base and assaulted its thermal oscillator, hoping to destroy it and set off a chain reaction that would blow up the base entirely before the weapon could destroy the police station. Also on the base were Sheriff Missile, Joseph, and Jean, who had arrived before the Skyfighter Corps in order to find Bladepoint and lower the shields. NoHead, who sensed Mr. Ghastly NoHead was in danger, prepared to enter the oscillator himself, ordered his troops to find Missile and the other intruders. Meanwhile, Sheriff Missile, who hoped to bring his friend back to the light, saw the dark warrior in the oscillator and called to him. Mr. Ghastly NoHead said he had been waiting for this for a long time, and Missile told him that his friend was alive, but Ghastly did not believe it. Missile continued pleading with Ghastly to come back, and Ghastly, who was being watched by Joseph, Jean, and Bladepoint, finally took his sword and held it out to Missile, and Missile grabbed hold of it. However, Mr. Ghastly NoHead drew his sword and impaled the Sheriff directly through his heart. Sheriff Missile’s corpse fell into the bowels of the oscillator. Enraged by the loss, Joseph fired a powerful shot from his gun and hit Mr. Ghastly NoHead in the side, seriously injuring the NoHead. The officer killed several other robots in the area as Jean and Bladepoint joined in. As Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived, Joseph saw him and ignited charges that he and Sheriff Missilr Solo set throughout the oscillator, causing a massive explosion that breached the oscillator and gave Saul and the remaining police Resistance pilots an opportunity to destroy it. As NoHead realized he coild not get Ghastly out in time, he quickly escaped the explosion and resolved to find Jean and Bladepoint before they could escape. Mr. Stupid NoHead followed Jean and Bladepoint outside the oscillator, as they made their way back to the nearby police cruiser. He confronted them, sword drawn, and said that they still had unfinished business that Sheriff Missile could not save them from. Bladepoint tried to attack him with his gun, but NoHead used telekinesis to throw him into a wall and knock him unconscious. Left alone to confront the dark warrior, Jean ignited the sword that he had recovered from Mr. Ghastly NoHead in the oscillator. Despite the odds, Jean immediately engaged him in a sword duel that made for a short but brutal contest. After only delivering two failed thrusts, Jean was no match for NoHead’s power. Mr. Stupid NoHead overwhelmed and disarmed the Muggle, ending the fight with a sword blow across Jean’s back that left the Muggle comatose. With the duel seemingly over, Mr. Stupid NoHead advanced on his fallen enemies, ready to send them into oblivion. However, Bladepoint recovered, dodging NoHead’s death blow. Bladepoint drew the weapon and engaged NoHead in a brief yet tense duel. Again, NoHead had the upper hand, remaining on the offensive as he pressed his attack against the retreating officer. Their blades became locked, and NoHead told the emerging mutant that it was he who could show him the path to power. Remembering what Sheriff Missile had warned him of, Bladepoint realized he could call upon his powers and prepared to use that to his advantage, breaking the blade-lock. Mr. Stupid NoHead prepared to resume the duel, advancing on his opponent. Hiring Doctor Ratiguise Eventually, Mr. Stupid NoHead would marry Mrs. Twisted NoHead, a fellow NoHead he had met several years ago by unknown means. Although they would later work together well as NoHeads, the marriage appeared to be nothing more than an obligatory fulfillment of the NoHeads’ mutant marriage traditions. Unlike most of his fellow NoHeads, Mr. Stupid NoHead displayed no affection for his wife whatsoever, never even mentioning her in conversations. In 2000, a year before Hell Burnbottom was born, Mr. Stupid NoHead was informed that Cherical McSnake hacked into enemy files. Although he did not know it was an accident, it is likely that NoHead would not care if he did know. Hoping to stop Cherical from causing the NoHeads any harm, Mr. Stupid NoHead hired Doctor Ratiguise to hunt down and destroy Cherical, promising to pay him a reward of 20,000 dollars if he brought in Cherical alive. Ratiguise quickly tracked down Cherical and found him on a walk. However, Cherical found Charity Hirz during the subsequent chase. Although she barely knew Cherical, she sacrificed herself to save him. Doctor Ratiguise angrily fired at Charity, but Charity threw up a magnetic shield and killed Ratiguise by repelling his blasts. Mr. Stupid NoHead would find out about this later. The Training of Hell Burnbottom Despite the intensity in their marriage, Mr. Stupid NoHead and Mrs. Twisted NoHead did, notably enough, give birth to three incredibly talented children - Hell Burnbottom, Brute Gunray, and Mean King. NoHead trained all three of them, though he specifically fancied Burnbottom. As such, NoHead took him up and began to train him as his heir. Although Burnbottom could endure extreme amounts of pain, nothing could have prepared young Burnbottom for the brutality of NoHead’s training. Despite NoHead’s harshness, Hell Burnbottom held the utmost respect for the man, and was fanatically loyal. One day, in 2014, after a torturous session with a computer console on a number of questions and some exercises, Burnbottom had wandered over to the ring, where NR-1119, code-name Fox, wielded a wooden staff and instructed him to dodge his blows in yet another exercise. The first two strikes hit Burnbottom, though he managed to evade the next two; then, Fox span and threw the staff at Burnbottom, hitting him in the face. Before Fox could retrieve the staff, an enraged Burnbottom unconsciously summoned the weapon. Surprised, Fox reported this discovery to Mr. Stupid NoHead. NoHead asked Burnbottom how he felt during the exercise, and Burnbottom said he had felt angry. NoHead grinned with satisfaction and ordered Fox to prepare his cruiser for liftoff. When Hell Burnbottom was very young—so young that he would remember few memories prior to this—Mr. Stupid NoHead took him to the police station, both of them disguised as tourists. NoHead’s command of the dark side was sufficient to keep both himself and Burnbottom from being spotted by the police, so long as they did not actually enter the station. As the building was not open to tourists, there was very little risk of discovery. For the better part of a day, they stood there, and NoHead pointed out to Burnbotttom the various faces of individual police as they entered and left the station, whispering into his apprentice’s ear of the police’s ultimate destruction. Burnbottom would long remember the thrill of seeing his foes, standing in their presence, hearing about their downfall, as they walked past, not one of them aware of the fate that ultimately awaited them. Eventually, the time came for Hell Burnbottom’s final test. Mr. Stupid NoHead sent him out to a remote and isolated area of Alaska, where he was hunted by robot soldiers for a month. At the end of the month, Burnbottom found NoHead waiting at the mouth of a cave. Burnbottom was exhausted, and had not eaten for days. Regardless, NoHead challenged Burnbottom to a duel, in which Burnbottom was easily defeated. NoHead stood over the broken man, and told him that he had been preparing another apprentice, should Burnbottom fail as he had. Enraged, Hell Burnbottom flew at NoHead with murderous intent. Mr. Stupid NoHead was caught off guard, but was able to disarm Burnbottom. Even without a weapon, Burnbottom continued to attack, even going so far as to bite NoHead’s hand before being ultimately defeated. Pleased, NoHead announced that Burnbottom’s training was complete, and that he was now a NoHead. Death of Mrs. Twisted NoHead There, NoHead plied Twisted with wine while rehearsing the acceptance speech he would soon deliver. Twisted soon fell into an alcohol-induced sleep, and NoHead saw his chance. With his wife’s guard completely down, NoHead blasted Twisted’s headpiece apart with lightning. This woke Twisted but, being inebriated and half-asleep, the woman could do nothing to stop her husband. NoHead took the opportunity to mock Twisted, informing her as to just how thoroughly he had manipulated her, all the while sending additional blasts of lightning, causing immense pain to his wife as she slowly suffocated. In addition, NoHead revealed he had never loved her at all, and told her the true origins of their marriage. He then drew his sword and brought it down on her. After his wife finally succumbed to death, NoHead felt a monumental shift in the dark side, which he interpreted as the dark side anointing him as the tool it would use to take over the universe. However, he then felt another shift, and feared for a few moments that this second shift was a forewarning that Mrs. Twisted NoHead had overcome her death in some fashion and was about to take her revenge. However, Mr. Stupid NoHead quickly reasoned that this was not the case, though he would not discover the reason behind this second shift for some time. Destruction of the NoHeads When Mr. Stupid NoHead was 34 years old, Paige invaded the NoHead base along with the entire police army, slaughtering venerable NoHeads without remorse. NoHead hid in a closet during the carnage, and eventually left it to find the police leaving. From the shadows, he telekinetically disarmed Paige. He then leaped on the police, using all his powers he usually concealed in order to win. The police fought back, but despite their best efforts, they were ultimately forced into retreat. Because Paige had already achieved her goal, Mr. Stupid NoHead was the only NoHead left in existence. Missing Years After the purge, Mr. Stupid NoHead tried desperately to rebuild the NoHeads and clean up the bloodstained NoHead base. He also had what was left of the robots begin work on the Wasp. In the mix, he encountered a girl named Rotta Hecks, who was extremely powerful, but extremely fearful of her powers. He introduced himself, though Rotta was horrified that he was there. A brief skirmish ensued until NoHead made it clear that he had no intention of harming her, and had invited her to join the NoHeads. The two were visibly drawn to each other at this point, and NoHead was able to soothe her fears before offering her to join the NoHeads and find her true place. Rotta was immediately infatuated with him. Impressed by her amazing power, NoHead manipulated Rotta into killing her own mother, sealing her tie to the dark side, as an ancient dark side covenant required the latter to kill a dark side enemy that was close to them. With the passing of her beloved parents, Rotta had no choice but to join the NoHeads. Generally, NoHead treated her more decently than his sons. Rotta secretly carried out several assignments for NoHead and trained with him for a full year. At age seventeen, Mr. Stupid NoHead made her his sidekick, something Rotta had been looking forward to. A few years later, she married Greg Hecks, though the man she loved ultimately was Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. Greg and Rotta decided to have their own son in good time. Second NoHead War First Confrontation Four years later he found that his newest recruit, Rotta Hecks, was pregnant. NoHead was unaware if the baby would follow Rotta’s path, and kept a close watch until his birth. A month later he unleashed a robot on the city to lure the baby to him. The plan worked, and he found the baby, Peter, on the case. There, the NoHead master and infant legend dueled in a battle that destroyed a good portion of the junkyard. The two combatants demonstrated amazing strength and skill, as well as fencing prowess. The battle ended in a draw after NoHead’s lightning was returned to him in a blast so powerful that it pushed the two mutants apart. Peter slammed into a lightning rod on the adjoining building, but NoHead fell several stories. NoHead realized that he could not defeat Peter, and decided that re-engaging him would only result in failure. A moment later, Peter appeared and disarmed him quickly. Outmatched, NoHead promised to flee the city in exchange for his life. Meeting Sebiscuits Soon after, Mr. Stupid NoHead captured the Mayor and held her captive aboard his base, the Wasp. The news of her capture shocked the town, and many believed that they were on the verge of collapse. Arriving on the Wasp, NoHead took charge of the prisoner, leaving Rotta to command the sky battle outside. Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits mounted a rescue mission to save the Mayor. They boarded the NoHead base and began to fight their way through its defenses. NoHead observed the pair, and arrived at the holding cell flanked by two robot soldiers. At this point, the S.M.S.B. was already about to free the Mayor. He made a flipping leap from the balcony to the main floor, his sword in hand, and ordered the babies to surrender. Intelligence stated that he no longer trusted NoHead, and he would not escape this time. The babies charged at NoHead together, with the villain retreating, on the defensive. During a standoff, Sebiscuits told NoHead he was a superhero. NoHead, confident that his plan was about to unfold, remarked that he was wrong, certain that the babies would lose. Although both had improved, they opened with basic sword techniques. When both babies suddenly changed their saber styles mid-battle, and began to wear down the NoHead’s defenses, NoHead, who had initially been toying with them, was caught off guard, but was able to readjust his tactics for a more serious confrontation. Eventually, NoHead slammed Baby Intelligence to the floor, only to have Sebiscuits force him up the stairs. The droids that had accompanied NoHead attacked Intelligence, who easily destroyed them both. As Intelligence rejoined the duel, NoHead was able to gain the advantage when he strangled Intelligence and kicked Sebiscuits into a wall at the same time. The villain then telekinetically hurled Intelligence across the room into the railing on the leftmost side of the balcony. Getting to his feet, Sebiscuits carried on the fight alone. As their one-on-one duel reached the main floor, NoHead taunted Sebiscuits. This proved to be a mistake, however—Sebiscuits was indeed afraid, afraid of losing Baby Inteligence. The taunt enraged Sebiscuits, and he channeled his hatred of NoHead into his swordplay. Refusing to be intimidated by the NoHead’s victory over Baby Intelligence, Sebiscuits came at NoHead in a frenzied demonstration of Ataru, hammering NoHead’s defenses. He quickly gained the advantage. With a swift maneuver, he proceeded to disarm the antagonist, doubly rendering NoHead at the baby’s mercy. The Mayor commended Sebiscuits’ victory and encouraged him to deliver the deathblow. Despite hesitating for a moment, Sebiscuits would have run him through had he not blasted away. He left the base to the safety of a battleship. Shortly after the battle, Mr. Stupid NoHead contacted Rotta informing her that a new base needs to be built in Palmyra, and informed her that the war’s conclusion drew closer. When Rotta protested that the loss of the Wasp would mean the end of the NoHeads, NoHead informed her that it was of little concern, and he would soon cement a new apprentice who would be “the greatest NoHead of all.” Turning Sebiscuits NoHead spent much time attempting to turn Sebiscuits, Baby Intelligence's first comrade, to the dark side. Finally, Sebiscuits chose him over Paige, and his journey was complete. With Paige eliminated, NoHead regarded Sebiscuits. At last the baby was where the NoHead needed him to be; isolated and willing to murder his former friends. Desperate to find acceptance, as well as his true destiny, Sebiscuits had effectively sacrificed an ally, perfectly fulfilling the NoHead covenant that commanded the slaughter of one who was close. With no other place to turn, he finally yielded to NoHead’s temptations, asking only that he love him for what he was. To smooth the transition, NoHead soothed his fears, and his conscience. So for the second time he openly promised Sebiscuits that he would be his friend. This was strictly a deception, meant to turn Sebiscuits away from the fold. Sebiscuits went down on bended knee before NoHead and pledged himself to the NoHeads. Like Rotta, Sebiscuits had to demonstrate his allegiance through decisive action. NoHead had already convinced him that the S.M.S.B. was conspiring to take power, so it was easy to nudge him into the right frame of mind, reminding him that they would no stop until their ranks were extinct, and if he were gone, what hope did Sebiscuits have? To this end, he placed under Sebiscuits’ command a special robot unit and sent them off to the police station. Operation: Purge would prove successful, and the station would soon be ablaze. In cutting down the most vulnerable members of the Order to whom he had once sworn allegiance, Sebiscuits would tie himself firmly to the NoHead cause. The slight chance that he could try to return to his old life would become nonexistent. Sebiscuits performed splendidly; through the night Sebiscuits led his troops through the corridors in an orgy of carnage. Almost unopposed, Sebiscuits’ blade and the robots butchered the police. When Sebiscuits and the robots completed their errand, the police station was but a smoking ruin. Sebiscuits dueled Baby Intelligence afterwards, and was soon interceded by NoHead. Operation: Purge While Sebiscuits attacked the station, NoHead saw to the other police. After five decades of planning, the time for revenge had come. His instrument was, of course, his Grand Army. The Human Replicas were all replicas of children. The police would not see it coming; they would not know the children were really robots. Still in his laboratory, NoHead reached out to key a special frequency via hologram. He contacted the various Replicas to issue a single command: Wipe out the police. With each repetition of the order, his satisfaction grew. He could sense what was happening—not in detail, but he felt the dark side growing stronger with each death. On 200 fronts, police suddenly found themselves facing the guns of who they thought were children. The Replicas performed spectacularly; an official estimate indicated that out of nearly 900 police, fewer than 50 survived the assault - 95% of the organization had been eliminated at a stroke. So enthused was NoHead by this long-anticipated victory that after issuing the order, he went to the police station himself, to see the fruit of his labors in person. Indeed, he had no choice but to go, so long had he worked and waited for this moment. In the local library, he found Sebiscuits finishing off a small group of police and the librarian, Isabella Koon. Sebiscuits knelt in obedience, and NoHead praised him, telling him he had done well and his power would soon be unequaled. He then told him to go to the MBH as planned. They separated again, leaving Sebiscuits to see to his second task. For there were still a few remaining loose ends: the S.M.S.B. itself. Rescue Mr. Stupid NoHead had promised to intervene in the unlikely event that Baby Intelligence gained the upper hand. Finally, he left the police station and flew to the state capitol. After entering the building, NoHead found everyone inside had been murdered, to his delight. Crossing the halls in search of Sebiscuits, NoHead located Greg Hecks, who had survived the assault. Terrified, Greg drew his gun and attempted to shoot NoHead, but NoHead used his sword to deflect the shots and freeze Greg with a telekinetic technique. He then threw Greg to the ground and interrogated him. Greg baffled NoHead by being completely unafraid of him, saying that he welcomed death. NoHead probed his mind and quickly sensed Greg was not a NoHead at all. Using his sword, NoHead murdered Greg in a rage without gaining anything. However, he had deduced that he should follow the path to find the two duelists, and that Rotta had deceived Greg into thinking she was harmless. After retracing the steps down to the kitchen, NoHead Apparated outside. He then boarded his personal fighter and flew to the roof, where he saw Baby Intelligence had disarmed Sebiscuits and was about to kill him. NoHead quickly fired on Intelligence, knocking him aside, before ordering a shocked Sebiscuits into the fighter. The two NoHeads took off for the NoHead base. Attack on the Kellerman House At some point during the war, when Mr. Stupid NoHead was at the height of his dominion, a prophecy was given by the prophet which predicted the fall of the Dark Lord. This prophecy was given in a hotel during an interview. This prophecy was overheard by the NoHead and informant Hadeline. However, Hadeline only heard half of the prophecy and was then thrown out by the hotel manager, who had caught her eavesdropping at the door. She relayed to Mr. Stupid NoHead what she had heard, not realizing that she had missed an important part of the message. In any case, NoHead received only the first part of the prophecy. Feeling threatened, he sprang into action to prevent the fulfillment of the prophecy. There were, at the time, two babies to whom the prophecy could have referred — Peter Hecks, the son of Rotta and Greg Hecks; and Lindsay Kellerman, the daughter of Bridgett and Zach Kellerman. Both families had sought to thwart NoHead three times, and both families supported the police fully. Both children in question were born in 2019 and were extremely young mutants. Having already taken on Peter several times, NoHead chose to target Lindsay instead of Peter. After a long search, Mr. Stupid NoHead discovered the identity of the Kellerman’s Secret keeper, Hadeline, and was told of their location. With the Kellerman’s Taboo broken, NoHead simply walked into their home one night and proceeded to interrogate and murder Zach and Bridgett. However, when he turned to Lindsay, she disappeared and his lightning rebounded off her invisible form. This happened because Bridgett’s death prompted Lindsay to fight back. Defeated, NoHead left in a rage. Final Battle and First Death Very soon after, the S.M.S.B. arrived at the NoHead base. Notified of their presence, NoHead dispatched a legion of robotic fighters to deal with them, confident it would suffice. As he looked on, Baby Intelligence led the other S.M.S.B. members in a fierce sky battle near his base. They immediately engaged large numbers of NoHead fighters. Intelligence ordered his trainees to disengage, and destroyed large numbers of the enemy fighters with his proton torpedoes. Pursued by yet more enemy fighters, he ordered his apprentices to fire all their missiles to their left. While confused, they did as they were told. Baby Intelligence flew past the ship as the missiles started arriving; the missiles hit the swarm of fighters pursuing him, destroying a large number of them. Trailed by missiles, Intelligence flew toward the fence guarding the base. The missiles collided with the fence and destroyed it. At this point, NoHead chose to deal with them personally. Meanwhile, sustained gunfire from the S.M.S.B. ships destroyed a turbolaser cannon. Only a few NoHead fighters remained, but a mysterious ship appeared engaged the S.M.S.B. forces. Baby Intelligence recognized the fighter to be Mr. Stupid NoHead and personally engaged the fighter, pursuing it into the NoHead base and through its halls. When NoHead disappeared, the baby made no attempt to follow. The sky battle over, NoHead returned to his private quarters and drew the metal tube, his last resort for killing Baby Intelligence. He then returned to a high balcony overlooking the lobby. Hell Burnbottom then proceeded to torture the S.M.S.B. members until Baby Intelligence arrived. NoHead, who had been anticipating the arrival of the S.M.S.B., revealed that 1,000 Rockets awaited the S.M.S.B. task force, as well as numerous Bratpros. The new Rocket army of the NoHeads overwhelmed the reinforcements, and Paige was forced to retreat while NoHead observed from the balcony. Mr. Stupid NoHead did not join the battle personally, though this gave him time to realize that Rotta was responsible for the casualties they had suffered from Baby Intelligence. This he believed because she had a chance to raise him to their cause. He told Rotta this. NoHead then attacked Rotta with lightning; Rotta barely blocked the beam with her own, and they locked together and clashed. As both beams collided and connected, Hell Burnbottom backed away to a wall behind Rotta. Rotta attempted several times to direct her lightning (still locked in battle with NoHead) towards Hell Burnbottom, with lightning tendrils popping off from the main beam, but was unsuccessful and instead hit three fireplaces near Burnbottom, causing tiles to explode and parts of the wall to come crashing down on the wooden floors. NoHead realized the connection between the two beams were moving much closer to his position, so he released beams from between the bolts that killed Rotta and slammed her corpse off the balcony. With that, Baby Intelligence’s rage exploded. He climbed to the top of the balcony for a fight, in which NoHead had a far greater advantage. After subjecting Intelligence to two lightning strikes and a violent energy wave, he prepared to finish off his enemy once and for all. However, Intelligence retaliated and pushed him away. He tapped into the dark side, using his hate and anger to boost his physical prowess. He then attacked NoHead with such intensity that the energy shells of their swords began to short out. NoHead, taken completely off guard by Intelligence’s sudden increase in power and aggression, was forced onto his back foot and quickly driven into the room behind the balcony. Intelligence continued to hammer NoHead with vicious power attacks until NoHead lost his footing and collapsed against a wall. After a few more blows, Baby Intelligence drove NoHead’s sword aside with an undercut, causing him to collapse onto the floor. As Baby Intelligence held his defenseless enemy at bladepoint, NoHead fought back with the metal tube, knocking his opponent back to the balcony. He then pushed him off and followed. Intelligence proceeded to snatch the metal tube. NoHead attacked Intelligence with lightning, which Baby Intelligence countered with a cord of red light. As both attacks collided producing a heating magma effect and the two bolts connected, Force Baby alerted Baby Strength to their battle. NoHead attempts several times to direct his lightning (still locked in battle with Baby Intelligence) in all directions, with lightning tendrils popping off from the main beam, and in his rage hits the balcony and walls, causing chairs to explode and parts of the walls to come crashing down on the metal floors. Mr. Stupid NoHead slashed his hand to break the connection and with his hand, quickly breathed fire and conjured a huge, fiery cord. The fire, which was not corporeal, realized the presence of Baby Intelligence, rearing and striking down with exposed fangs in an attempt to devour him. Baby Intelligence backed up and then gathered the flames for himself whirling them into a fiery ring like mass, and sends them hurtling towards NoHead. NoHead took the hit and was blown away in a mass of sparks. Days later, Hell Burnbottom led Brute Gunray and Mean King in performing a ritual to bring NoHead back to life. Second Life Temporary Resurgence When Mr. Stupid NoHead died in 2019, Hell Burnbottom, now at Yellowstone, told Brute Gunray and Mean King that NoHead had taught him about a Regeneration potion that could bring back their father. As a team, the three of them successfully created it. The process, which lasted for two days, was difficult and elaborate. Now alive again, NoHead brought his sons back to a NoHead base he had built in the case that the old one was destroyed. After removing the cloaking device he had put on it previously, NoHead gave his sons a full tour of their new home before getting to work on a death machine to use in the final stages of his plan to destroy and reform the world. Burnbottom helped him create it, as did Gunray. Mr. Stupid NoHead then plotted his revenge on Baby Intelligence. Death One night, before the machine could be used, Mr. Stupid NoHead was alerted of the presence of his enemy, who had brought an orphan baby named Lindsay Kellerman. Before fighting them, NoHead activated his comlink and told his three sons to hide from the subsequent battle. When NoHead opened the door and attacked, he recognized Lindsay as the baby he had discovered previously, and delighted in going for her demise as well. NoHead strangled Baby Intelligence, but Lindsay distracted him and caused him to lose grip. Angered, NoHead attempted to do away with both of them. He first tried throwing some logs at Baby Intelligence in order to knock him out of the window, only to have the hero knock them back at him with his log. However, when he tossed a wagon at his opponent, Intelligence was successfully knocked out the window and into a trap. The other babies followed him down. While the S.M.S.B. members were away, NoHead activated the machine to destroy China; however, it couldn’t send a signal that far. Infuriated, he leaped forward, only to hit his head on the door of the room. He went to sleep, but soon awoke to find the S.M.S.B. had returned and blown up his machine. He was unconcerned, as he would simply kill the S.M.S.B. members on the spot and rebuild the machine to send a further signal. At this point Mr. Stupid NoHead pulled out a double-bladed sword, and continuously tried to strike his enemy, chasing him to the edge of the platform. Thinking he had Baby Intelligence cornered, the antagonist leaped toward him to finish him off. However, Intelligence blocked his sword with his log and pushed him over the edge of the platform, where he fell into the Fire Room and immediately burned to death. Postmortem Even though Mr. Stupid NoHead’s second death prevented him from ever returning to Earth, his legacy would endure long after his ultimate defeat. His entire reign led to the world’s ruin and the deaths of hundreds of millions, especially in North America. The leading members and facets of the government also managed to survive despite the NoHeads’ eighty-year reign, even though it had to reform somewhat from the damage caused by the NoHeads. There were even people who craved for another one of his returns, most notably Thomas Miller. Eleven years later, Mr. Stupid NoHead’s soul tracked down Jonathan, a boy taking refuge in a graveyard, planning to take his life as his own. However, the boy had seen him coming. Worried for his life, the boy took up the Sword of Abomination, which he had acquired a few years back. He seized it up quickly and vanquished NoHead’s evil spirit. NoHead was destroyed for good, ceasing to exist by extension. Even though this event prevented his spirit from ever returning to the mortal plane, it did not stop his son, Hell Burnbottom, from returning to life in 2033 and continuing the NoHead war for another two years, though this ultimately saw the end of the NoHeads for good when he died a second time. Mr. Stupid NoHead and his ways inspired the Dark Flame in his quest for power and supremacy. Physical Description Earlier in life, Mr. Stupid NoHead was tall and handsome, with pale skin, jet black hair, and dark eyes. NoHead’s good looks continued to increase as he grew older, and he cunningly used them to charm many of the other NoHeads. However, as he became more immersed in the dark side, his good looks left him, with his features becoming gnarled, and his skin becoming as pale as snow. His eyes became a sickly yellow. In 2019, however, a combat machine took a toll on NoHead’s appearance. After Paige’s attack on him, he was left with the appearance of a gnarled, ancient man. He was also lost a few teeth. His long, thin hands and usual dress in a heavy, dark cloak did not change after the transformation. It is also mentioned that NoHead had no lips and little hair. NoHead had a rather cold, guttural voice with a slightly rasping element. Personality and Traits Through his own nature, Mr. Stupid NoHead was irrevocably evil. He made clear, however, that he did not believe himself to be evil, but simply beyond common morality, calling evil “a label we all put on those who threaten us.” Aside from his opinion on morality, he believed himself to be the embodiment of darkness and the living incarnation of the dark side. He was instinctively treacherous, betraying and killing several beings who trusted him, including his own wife. In his quest for power, he showed that he was also patient, narcissistic, and vastly intelligent. The Dark Lord was a highly twisted, manipulative, and seductive megalomaniac, easily bending others to his will in his quest for supremacy. A narcissist, NoHead identified his own essence with the very blackness of space, even going so far as to declare himself the ultimate personification of the dark side. NoHead also displayed traits of psychopathy, including extreme sadism and cruelty, taking considerable pleasure in the suffering and deaths of others. His sadism was such that, when murdering his wife, Mrs. Twisted NoHead, in her sleep, he paused to mock her for being manipulated by him and revel in her pain before running her through. His inherent sadism apparently had its roots with his father, Mr. Crooked NoHead—a penchant for violence was one of the few things the two men had in common. Regarding his views on failure, he was unforgiving and likely to execute less useful individuals. Burnbottom also mentioned on one occasion, while comparing himself to his father, that while he himself killed only when necessary, NoHead did it to amuse himself. Even as a child, Mr. Stupid NoHead was demonstrated to be manipulative, psychopathic, and selfish. This is especially evident by his frequent breaking of various rules and social norms, knowing full well that his father, whom he hated, would simply murder the authorities to make the problem disappear. Even at this point, NoHead’s main goal was nothing less than the acquisition of absolute power. Although possessed of a hunger for power, he honestly came to regret the NoHead purge. Seeing no one more powerful than himself, he deemed only himself as worthy of ruling the world. In addition, despite his narcissistic nature, Mr. Stupid NoHead was capable of acknowledging his mistakes. And contrary to popular belief, NoHead was a prolific author. He was a known patron of the arts, attending the opera whenever able and making his chosen section invisible. He was also a skilled strategist, having orchestrated the robot attack and Mayor’s kidnapping for his own benefit. Despite his exceptional skills in fencing and his mastery of the dark side, NoHead was no less susceptible to anger and hate, the primary emotions of the dark side, than any other NoHead. He also utilized escape tactics, and during their first confrontation attempted to flee rather than fight, and only confronted Baby Intelligence when he appeared to have no other choice. Fear ultimately proved NoHead’s weakness. On a lesser note, NoHead did appear to fall short when it came to acquiring a truly worthy apprentice to the NoHeads’ heir. Despite Rotta’s undying loyalty, he killed her out of anger. After cautiously preparing for Sebiscuits’ fall to the dark side, and finally having him as his own, he was betrayed mere months later. In addition, regarding his own apprentices, he usually betrayed them and engineered their deaths when they either proved weak or if they failed him. In fact, the closest NoHead ever came to actually valuing any of his apprentices was with Burnbottom, having spared him largely because he was still powerful, and also because he needed an heir should he die. When Mr. Stupid NoHead was brought back to life in 2020, he appeared to be demented despite keeping many of his twisted traits. Powers and Abilities Trained to perfection by his parents, Mr. Stupid NoHead was considered by many to be the most powerful NoHead in history—something he himself firmly believed. His status as such had also been documented within the the second edition of an important historical chronicle. He was also considered the one mutant to have successfully tamed the dark side. NoHead was incredibly skilled in sword combat, one of the greatest duelists of all time. He was one of the very few who was the equal of Hell Burnbottom and Baby Intelligence. As a result of his tremendous skill, he killed two sword-wielding police each with a single blow, and while also engaged with Paige, he slew a third only moments later. He also put up a ferocious fight against Paige, but was eventually disarmed by the latter. He was able to hold his own against Baby Intelligence in a sword duel, but in the end was defeated. He was ambidextrous and could change his fighting style at a whim—keeping his opponents unsure of what his next move would be. A master of every form of sword combat and stances, NoHead was a terrifying opponent. His dueling style was extremely aggressive; his style was a combination of brutal aggression and lethal precision making him an almost unstoppable opponent. In fact, the only people known to have defeated him in combat were Paige and Baby Intelligence. In addition to his fencing skills, Mr. Stupid NoHead was one of the most powerful men of all time. NoHead’s relationship with the dark side was so deep to the point that he became a possession of the dark, and the dark became a possession of his. As an apprentice under his parents’ tutelage, he learned all the known dark side powers of his predecessors, until he considered himself even stronger. NoHead’s mastery of his powers was such that he felt a virtual monster rising from the core of his self, impatient to unleash itself. Even prior to his training, his telepathy was powerful enough to block out his parents’ own in 1962. He was a master of lightning and was known to use this openly. If used to its full potency, he could instantly reduce one or more people into charred husks. He could also use this power in conjunction with telekinesis to electrify levitated objects before hurling them at his opponents, thus increasing the damage potency of the attack. He was also extremely skilled with telekinesis, even to which he was able to move small objects while barely even lifting his finger. NoHead also possessed the power of flight. He also utilized an ability allowing him to mask his presence. Another very advanced ability he used was apparition. After his second death, his spirit proved able to possess the body of Darren Slade, though his power drove Slade completely insane for a time. NoHead was highly adept at foreseeing the future, often utilizing the power to see his plots to fruition. By the time of his final death, he had become a nexus of the dark side capable of tearing apart the fabric of space. Relationships Behind The Scenes Gallery Mr. Stupid NoHead.jpg Mr. Stupid NoHead Third Form.jpg Trivia * Mr. Stupid NoHead is often considered by fans as one of the most evil fictional villains ever. * Like several other villains, including Tom Riddle and Scarlet Overkill, Mr. Stupid NoHead has not actually succeeded in toppling any governments, though unlike them he has committed the crippling blow of Operation: Purge. * Mr. Stupid NoHead’s appearance is comparable to that of the Evil Queen’s witch form in “Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.” Coincidentally, both of their disfigured appearances had some relation to lightning that they summoned (the Queen added lightning to a potion as part of an ingredient to fashion a disguise for herself and NoHead’s body ended up disfigured as a result of lightning, amid other things, involved in his torture machine activated by Paige). * Mr. Stupid NoHead’s defeat and death mimics that of Tom Riddle in “Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets”, where both are tortured unintentionally by their archenemy (who is a child) and then their bodies essentially explode. * It was briefly implied that Andy Serkis would have been a good voice actor for Mr. Stupid NoHead, should “The Super Babies” be made into a movie. Appearances * Zero to Hero * The Second Hero * The S.M.S.B. * The Last Battle * Pride of the X-Babies * The X-Children - Part 1 See Also * Mr. Stupid NoHead (Informal) Notes and References 1. Before the S.M.S.B. - Documentary External Links *Stupid NoHead on The Super Babies Wiki Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Mutants Category:1950s Births Category:2020 Deaths Category:Murderers Category:Villains immediately revealed to be bad Category:Adults Category:Primary antagonists Category:Humans Category:Those destroyed Category:The Super Babies characters Category:2020s Deaths Category:Swordsmen Category:6 foot characters Category:Characters who have killed family members Category:Overweight characters Category:Muscular Category:1970s births Category:1900s Births Category:2000s Deaths Category:Formal articles